


it's okay to not be okay

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa worries about Stiles after she accidentally shows him Heather's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay to not be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I utterly refuse to believe that Melissa Bamf McCall wouldn't be utterly distraught after what happened with Stiles in the morgue, and since the show won't give us any kind of decent emotional closure, I'm taking it into my own hands.

as soon as she’s done it she knows this is something she will regret the rest of her life. she knows there is no turning back, and no fixing the injury that was instantly inflicted. she should know better, it’s her job to know better. but there she was, caught up in a mystery with a kid who actually seemed to have his head on straight, and she didn’t think. and then quick as a gunshot, there was the wound. (and she out of all people knew how dangerous and fast gunshots were. how vast and lasting their damage was. she was, after all, a nurse.)

over the next couple days she hovers in the background. she asks him, and asks her son, and watches him. to make sure he’s not going to fall apart. so much of everything that happens around here depends on everyone involved keeping it all together. she wonders how much damage she did to the fragile construction of barely held together mentality. how much of the emotional structure had been weakened because she hadn’t been paying attention.

but she had noticed the kid had been hurt.

and in a week in a small moment they have, just in between breaths of information exchanged, she slips in a question. and he says he’s fine, but she sees him falter, and she knows he’s not. she’s a mother, she can see, and she knows. 

and it keeps her up at night sometimes. just another thing on the long list of worries she never had before, but knows she’ll never be rid of now. she goes through the list and spends time crying over each thing. now this too has been added to the list. if she keeps adding things to the list, she’ll never get any sleep at all at night, instead spending the time she should be sleeping going over this list of fears and hurts and worries, taking time to cry for each one.

and in two weeks, when he’s bloodied in her kitchen she doesn’t take  _it’s fine_  as an answer. because she’s not  _his_  mother, but she’s  _a_  mother, and she knows. and he breaks down, and she holds him and they cry together for a while. because no one’s around to see them lose their grip, even for a small moment. and they hold each other and they tell each other it’s not fine, and they both know that  _that_  is the truth.

in three months, she’s stopped asking. because new hurts and new fears have cropped up. and fresh wounds (some of them physical) have been etched over old scars, and you can’t worry about how far down those old scars go when you’re bleeding out on the concrete. so she stops asking if it’s fine, because this is their life now, and she knows it’s not. and that’s fine.


End file.
